Currently, laser light sources gradually show strong vitality in the projection device market, and an increasing number of manufacturers start launching a variety of laser projection products. A laser, as the core of a laser light source, is an essential and indispensable component. The laser is an apparatus capable of emitting a laser beam mainly utilizing a principle of stimulated radiation, where light is amplified or oscillated within some stimulated substances for emission. There are multiple types of lasers. For example, based on different working mediums, lasers can be classified into gas lasers, solid-state lasers, semiconductor lasers, dye lasers, and other types.